ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fox Family Entertainment
History Notable theatrical films *''Baby's Day Out'' (1994, co-production with Hughes Entertainment) *''Miracle on 34th Street'' (1994, co-production with Hughes Entertainment) *''The Pagemaster'' (1994, US distribution only, co-production with Turner Pictures) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (1995, co-production with Saban Entertainment and The Toei Company) *''Dunston Checks In'' (1996) *''Jingle All the Way'' (1996, co-production with 1492 Pictures) *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' (1997, co-production with Saban Entertainment and The Toei Company) *''Anastasia'' (1997, co-production with Fox Animation Studios) *''Home Alone 3'' (1997, co-production with Hughes Entertainment) *''Dr. Dolittle'' (1998, co-production with Davis Entertainment and Friendly Films) *''Ever After: A Cinderella Story'' (1998, co-production with Flower Films) *''Titan A.E.'' (2000, co-production with Fox Animation Studios) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000, co-production with Fox Kids Films, Toei Animation and Saban Entertainment) *''Monkeybone'' (2001, co-production with 1492 Pictures) *''Dr. Dolittle 2'' (2001, co-production with Davis Entertainment) *''Ice Age'' (2002, co–production with Blue Sky Studios) *''Like Mike'' (2002) *''From Justin to Kelly'' (2003) *''Cheaper by the Dozen'' (2003) *''Catch that Kid'' (2004) *''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004, co-production with Davis Entertainment and Paws, Inc.) *''Fat Albert'' (2004, co-production with Davis Entertainment and SAH Enterprises) *''Because of Winn-Dixie'' (2005, co-production with Walden Media) *''Robots'' (2005, co–production with Blue Sky Studios) *''Rebound'' (2005) *''Cheaper by the Dozen 2'' (2005) *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006, co–production with Blue Sky Studios) *''Aquamarine'' (2006) *''Just My Luck'' (2006, co-production with Regency Enterprises) *''Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties'' (2006, co-production with Davis Entertainment and Paws, Inc.) *''Everybody's Hero'' (2006, co-production with Arc Entertainment and IDT Entertainment) *''Flicka'' (2006) *''Deck the Halls'' (2006, co-production with Regency Enterprises) *''Night at the Museum'' (2006, co-production with 21 Laps Entertainment and 1492 Pictures) *''Eragon'' (2006, co-production with di Bonaventura Pictures and Davis Entertainment) *''Firehouse Dog'' (2007, co-production with Regency Enterprises) *''The Seeker'' (2007, co-production with Walden Media) *''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium'' (2007, co-production with Walden Media and Mandate Pictures) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007, co-production with Regency Enterprises and Bagdasarian Productions) *''Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008, co–production with Blue Sky Studios) *''Nim's Island'' (2008, co-production with Walden Media and Summit Entertainment) *''Meet Dave'' (2009, co-production with Regency Enterprises and Friendly Films) *''Space Chimps'' (2008, co-production with Vanguard Animation, Odyssey Entertainment, Arc Productions and Studiopolis) *''City of Ember'' (2008, co-production with Walden Media and Playtone) *''Marley & Me'' (2008, co-production with Regency Enterprises and Sunswept Entertainment) *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009, co–production with Blue Sky Studios) *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' (2009, co-production with 21 Laps Entertainment and 1492 Pictures) *''Aliens in the Attic'' (2009, co-production with Regency Enterprises and Josephson Entertainment) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' (2009, co-production with Regency Enterprises, Bagdasarian Productions and Tall Trees Productions) *''Tooth Fairy'' (2010, co-production with Walden Media, Mayhem Pictures and Blumhouse Productions) *''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' (2010, co-production with di Bonaventura Pictures, 1492 Pictures and Sunswept Entertainment) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010, co-production with Color Force) *''Marmaduke'' (2010, co-production with Regency Enterprises and Davis Entertainment) *''Ramona and Beezus'' (2010, co-production with Walden Media and Di Novi Pictures) *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' (2010, co-production with Walden Media) *''Gulliver's Travels'' (2010, co-production with Davis Entertainment) *''Rio'' (2011, co–production with Blue Sky Studios) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' (2011, co-production with Color Force) *''Mr. Popper's Penguins'' (2011, co-production with Davis Entertainment) *''Monte Carlo'' (2011, co-production with Regency Enterprises and Di Novi Pictures) *''We Bought a Zoo'' (2011) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (2011, co-production with Regency Enterprises and Bagdasarian Productions) *''The Three Stooges'' (2012) *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012, co–production with Blue Sky Studios) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012, co-production with Color Force) *''Chasing Mavericks'' (2012, co-production with Walden Media) *''Parental Guidance'' (2012, co-production with Walden Media and Chernin Entertainment) *''The Croods'' (2013, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Epic'' (2013, co–production with Blue Sky Studios) *''Turbo'' (2013, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters'' (2013, co-production with Di Bonaventura Pictures, 1492 Pictures and Sunswept Entertainment) *''Walking with Dinosaurs'' (2013, co-production with Reliance Entertainment and IM Global) *''Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' (2014, produced by DreamWorks Animation, Bullwinkle Studios and Pacific Data Images, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Rio 2'' (2014, co–production with Blue Sky Studios) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''The Book of Life'' (2014, co-production with Reel FX) *''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014, produced by DreamWorks Animation and Pacific Data Images, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb'' (2014, co-production with 21 Laps Entertainment and 1492 Pictures) *''Home'' (2015, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015, co–production with Blue Sky Studios and United Features Syndicate) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip'' (2015, co-production with Regency Enterprises and Bagdasarian Productions) *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Ice Age: Collision Course'' (2016, co–production with Blue Sky Studios) *''Trolls'' (2016, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children'' (2016, co-production with Chernin Entertainment and Tim Burton Productions) *''The Boss Baby'' (2017, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul'' (2017, co-production with Color Force) *''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (2017, produced by DreamWorks Animation, now owned by Universal Pictures) *''Ferdinand'' (2017, co–production with Blue Sky Studios and Davis Entertainment) *''The Greatest Showman'' (2017, co-production with Chernin Entertainment, Seed Productions and Laurence Mark Productions) Category:20th Century Fox